Because
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: Sometimes, it's just that simple.


A/N: Second in my now four part lighthearted break (_Sober _will be coming before _Chasing Robins_ now), this one is kind of a random thought that...evolved... Oh! Before I forget, this little fic happens to be my tenth YJ fic and I want to take the opportunity to thank all of you for the amazing reviews you've left, _Cape_ feels like it was written eons ago! Anyways, I'm hoping to make it to twenty YJ fics sometime in the future because I feel I've finally found my fanfiction niche thanks to all you awesome readers, you guys rock =]

**Because**

"Hey Wally? Why do you eat so much?" Dick was sat at the kitchen table of Young Justice headquarters watching, in slight fascination, as Wally continued to shovel food in his mouth long after Dick had finished his own dinner.

Wally paused for a moment to look up, actually chew his food, and then swallow before simply answering, "Because." And then he was right back to his fifth helping of mashed potatoes and green beans.

Dick continued to watch for a moment or two, silently demanding more of an answer from his boyfriend. As if he could sense the intense stare on him, Wally looked up again and noticed the quirk to Dick's eyebrow that indicated the younger teen waiting for more. Sighing, Wally set his fork down on his cleaned plate and rested his forearms on the table, a clear sign that he was about to go into his rarely seen lecture mode.

"Being the second fastest human on earth, I also have the second fastest metabolism. According to Uncle B, we can pretty much keel over and die if we're trying to run on empty, and since I'd rather stay around for a while, I eat a bit more than...other people." Wally's initial teacher tone faded into sheepishness towards the end as he gave Dick a slightly crooked grin, noticing the quirked eyebrow that was being directed at him.

Having been raised an acrobat, Dick's diet had always been a pretty strict regime of veggies, fruit, and red meat, whereas Wally pretty much ate anything he could get his hands on. Needless to say, meal dates had been interesting at the beginning of their relationship, nowadays however Dick simply shrugged it off before turning back to his salad.

Looking into Wally's green eyes with a light sheen of apology covering them, Dick lightly tapped a fingertip against his lower lip as he pondered something.

"Right then." Dick suddenly stood and picked up his plate along with Wally's, heading towards the sink and dropping off the dishes before moving to the fridge. "Dessert?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Wals, why are you so yellow?" Dick asked off-handedly as the two of them got suited up for a team mission.<p>

"Because." Wally shrugged, lips tugging up at the corners as laughter bubbled beneath the surface at Dick's disgruntled expression. "Uncle B wouldn't let me have too much red, said I had to be my own person and stuff. Besides, yellow is awesome! I look like lightning whereas he just looks like really fast ketchup."

Dick tried really hard to resist but ended up snorting into his cape anyways.

"Really fast ketchup, got it. Next time I see him I'll know the proper way to address him." Dick nodded, straightening himself out before settling his mask into place and becoming Robin, completely ignoring the horrified expression that Wally now wore. "Explain the mad scientist goggles then."

Wally, who was just about to pull on said goggles, paused to take a good look at the criminally red piece of headgear. "You don't like my mad scientist goggles?" Wally, Dick decided, needed to stop pouting when the two of them had somewhere they needed to be, because that bottom lip jutting out was so tempting...

"I was just wondering why they're part of your suit." Dick defended himself, hands slightly raised in an attempt to ward off the pout.

"Because," Wally started with a huff, "When you're running as fast as I do your eyes dry out in seconds or you get bugs in them and then you can't see, veer off, and then end up crashing into a building and getting a concussion while your uncle laughs his head off at you. Don't give me that look, it happens! Do you want me to get taken out by a building? Huh? I thought you loved me!"

By the end of Wally's rant Robin was already out the door and down the hallway.

After that mission, however, Wally noticed that his goggles always seemed to be unusually clean every time he picked them up from his nightstand to put them on.

* * *

><p>"Why are you tying a string on me?" It was usually never a good thing when Dick's voice was deadpanned, but this time Wally couldn't bring himself to hear the warning in his boyfriend's voice.<p>

"Because." Was the simple, cheerful response Dick got. "There we go, all finished!" Wally straightened up, beaming at the thin red string he'd successfully tied to Dick's pinky finger.

"Again, why?" Dick crossed his arms, bringing the string up enough for him to notice that the other end of it was attached to Wally's pinky.

"Because, today in world studies we learned how in Asian cultures they have this belief that we're all connected to our soul mates by a red thread, and no matter how far you are from them the string never breaks or-" Wally's explanation was abruptly cut short when Dick's lips were suddenly very firmly attached his.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wals? Wally? Are you asleep?" Dick's voice was hushed as he nuzzled against the exposed skin of Wally's neck.<p>

"I was." A sleepy grumble came from the opposite side of the bed.

"Wally, why do you love me?" Dick's voice hadn't gotten any louder, and yet the slight insecurity in it was hard to miss, even to Wally's fatigue muddled brain.

"Dick, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Wally groaned, hoping his boyfriend would drop it and just let him sleep.

Dick remained silent, chin resting on Wally's shoulder as his eyes intently watched the glowing numbers on the nightstand's clock. "It's tomorrow." He announced the second 12:00 flashed in soft glowing green.

With a loud huff and another grumble that sounded a lot like "damn nocturnal bats," Wally rolled over so that he and Dick were nose to nose. "You want to know why I love you? Fine, I'll tell you. You're immature and childish one second and then all serious and commanding the next. I'm still working out if you have bi-polar or multiple personality disorder. You're a neat freak and make me pick up after myself and drive me insane half the time with your neatness. I mean, you fold your freakin' underwear! You eat healthfully all the time and then give me looks when I don't, yet you'll happily split the largest ice-cream sundae with me and you have the absolute worst resistance to chocolate cake ever. You either hog the covers or wrap yourself around me so tightly that I dream I'm being squeezed by an octopus. No seriously, I do. You can be cold and unfeeling one moment and then all warm and gushy the next. Again, I'm still determining if bi-polar-ism is a viable reason for that. And you know what?"

Dick's eyes were wide with shock as Wally finally paused to take in a breath before continuing.

"I love absolutely everything about you, from the annoying little habits to all the sappiness that you're embarrassed about. Your blush is adorable, you kiss with your soul, you do little things for me when you think I'm not looking, you put up with my crazy sometimes childish antics, oh, and your family is crazy. And guess what, I'm gonna ask you to marry me someday. Now, I'm going back to sleep." Wally finished with one final huff before rolling back over, leaving Dick to stare at his back for a few long moments.

Shuffling cautiously forward, Dick gingerly wrapped himself around his beautiful, crazy boyfriend and was relieved when Wally relaxed back into him. Cuddling in close, Dick let his eyes start to drift closed as he felt Wally's breathing even out.

"You know, a simple because would have been enough."


End file.
